There are known conduit carriers for installation purposes. One example of such a conduit carrier is configured as an L-section having two arms running at right angles to one another. Other examples have one base arm or base section and, projecting away from the latter at right angles, one arm section that forms the support for cables and/or conductors.
These known conduit carriers are configured to be mounted onto top-hat rails in such a way that the base arm is screw-mounted onto a respective top-hat rail that is, in turn, fixed to a substrate, for example an electrical installation. The manner of fixing and the need to use a top-hat rail alone makes the mounting of these known conduit carriers time-consuming and costly.